


One Night Stand

by Sushiluvr



Category: One Direction, Zayn - Fandom, solo zayn, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, One Night Stand, One Shot, Sexual, Short One Shot, meeting zayn, solo zayn - Freeform, solo zayns concert, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushiluvr/pseuds/Sushiluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, and your one night stand with Zayn as a solo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

one night stand

Zayn Malik is the love of my life. He is the one i loved since i was nineteen years old, and after three years I am finally meeting him. 

Staring up at Zayn, singing his Grammy Award winning album to me and a bunch of others mesmerized by his angelic voice singing about eating pussy and how beautiful eyes are. His high notes never cease to surprise me, their so high and beautiful sounding, I could listen to him sing to me forever and it would never bore me. 

Zayn looking into the crowd whom loves his music and him for him, would be a dream come true, he looks so happy and astounded by the large crowd cheering and singing along to the music he made and loves. He looks so beautiful and so happy, and I love that.

After five hours of Zayn singing every song on his new album, is over. I will never forget this night. How happy he looked and how beautiful his voice was and he was. The memory will never fade from me and I will always be at ease knowing the one i love is happy doing something he loves. I am so proud of him and so deeply happy for him.

Walking backstage, following a security guard, with my backstage-passes has me on edge, coming backstage alone to meet Zayn is something everyone wants, my friend couldn't even come with me backstage, because of how expensive the pass was but, I'm not complaining, he's a Grammy Award winning artist after all.

Stopping in front of a door with the words Zayn Malik printed on, I begin to panic, the security guard tells me to not take too long, and that I'm the last one. Not paying attention to him, I nod and being to walk inside the room.

I walk into the small room and see the one and only, Zayn Malik, in his dressing room, taking off whatever equipment he had on from the show. There is no one in here but me and him and my pulse has drastically quickened by the second I laid my eyes on him.

"Hey, babe." Zayn smiles at me and offers to shake my hand. God, how am I still alive? His low accent voice is so heavenly and hearing him speak to me is enchanting.

I smile widely, and jumping into his arms to hug him tightly, I catch him off guard but he quickly recovers and returns the hug. I say simple I love yous and how much I love him and his music, how I'm proud of him and how I'm so happy for doing what he loves. 

He chuckles and says simple thank you's and I love you toos.

He pulls away from the hug and looks at my face, and wipes away the tears I didn't even know I had. 

"You mean so much to me, I can't believe this is finally happening." I say, sniffling and wiping under my eyes.

"You don't need to cry baby," He says as I almost melt at the way he called me baby. "You mean a lot to me too." 

That is all I ever wanted to hear from him and now that he's saying it to me, and to me only in this moment I fall in love all over again.

Without hesitation I press my lips against his, and being to kiss him.

He gasps, obviously surprised at my action but he surprisingly doesn't pull away. I am making out with Zayn Malik. Oh my god.

My pulse quickens again as I feel Zayn's hands roam all around my body, from my back to my ass, as he gently squeezes it and massages it. 

I fucking moan, because Zayn-fucking-Malik is grabbing my ass and I am turned on in the matter of seconds. 

A couple ass grabs and moans later, Zayn breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, his lips are swollen and red from our hot make-out session and his eyes wild with lust.

Zayn lets go of me and walks towards to door and locks it. He turns around and walks back towards me while taking his YSL shirt off and throwing it to the ground. I stare at his hard torso and lick my lips, staring at his Don't Think I Won't... tattoo. 

He lifts my shirt off and lifts me from where I was standing and walking towards the couch four feet away with me in his arms. He positions me on top of him, straddling him.

I look down at Zayn, moving my hands to his hair and admiring his dark brown eyes full of lust. I press my lips against his once again and begin to rock my hips against his bulge. 

I am more than turned on at this point, and still in shock how I am fucking dry-humping Zayn.

His hands move to my waist and guides my hips to move against his already hard bulge. Oh my god.

I moaned once I felt his hard manhood against me, his and my pants and underwear in the way. 

Zayn breaks the kiss and unhooks my bra and stares at my large bust. He begins massaging my breasts and rolling my nipples between his fingers, and licking and sucking them from time to time. This is so hot, oh god.

"Take your pants and underwear off." He says while kissing my neck and feeling up my breasts.

I nod, and pull away from him, stripping naked right in front of Zayn, his eyes raking up and down my body.

"You're so beautiful." I hear him say as soon as I take my panties off.

I smile while I kneel in front from where he's sitting and take his pants and Calvin Klein underwear off. He's fucking huge, oh my god. I take his hard dick into my hands and hear him moan, I didn't even squeeze him or anything, he must be so turned on, turned on for me. This is amazing.

"No, I want to feel you," He say's taking my face in his hands. "Now." 

I bite my aching lips and stand to straddle him again. I think to myself I love you before his fingers stroke my soaking wet slit. I let out a loud moan.

"You're so fucking wet for me." He whispers, still rubbing his two fingers against my soaking clit, rapidly.

I moan, eager for him while rocking my hips. Zayn stops and takes his fingers into his mouth, tasting me. Zayn is a freak, I can’t believe-

"I want to feel you, baby." He moans out, "All of you."

Zayn without hesitation, inserts his throbbing dick inside of me. I gasp, feeling his large dick thrust inside of me. Holy shit.

I moan and moan, Zayn going in, and out of me, at a slow pace, just like his music, fuck. Imagine fucking Zayn to his own music.

Zayn wraps his arms around my waist, making my chest press against his as we make love. I love this man so much.

I repeatedly moan out I love you's to him, but not receiving any back. So, i decide to moan out his name, and moan out how fucking huge he is.

While I'm moaning, taking his full size into me, riding him but him being in control, brings so much pleasure. I roll my hips as he thrusts in and out of me, making his pace go faster and harder. His hard grunts and cursing at me, brings me closer to my edge. 

It feels like fucking to him, but this is making love to me. I will never forget this, even if it's only a one night stand.

Zayn continues pounding into me, making me literally scream his name while he brings his hands to my waist and watches me bounce up and down his large member. 

I'm close to coming undone and I feel Zayn twitch inside of me. 

"Ah, fuck." He says literally pounding into me making me climax at the same time he does, both of us being buried into one another, getting lost into each other. Making me scream his name and my nails claw at his shoulders.

Once were done our highs, Zayn lifts me off of him and lays down on the couch, with me on top of him, still completely naked and exhausted.

Both of us, breathing heavily, just staring into space, realizing what happened, just happened.

Then I realize we didn't use a condom.

"I'm on the pill, just so you know." I say, looking up to Zayn, who was already looking at me, once I feel his tense muscles relax, I realized he was probably worrying about that just now. 

Minutes later I begin to lift myself from the man I love and begin to find my clothes and redress.

"That was the best sex I've had for years." He says, smiling at me, watching me pull my pants up to my hips. He grabs his underwear from the floor and pulls it on. 

I roll my eyes, playfully. He's an A-list celebrity I think he would have had better sex than with me. 

"For real, you were amazing, baby." My heart flutters once again after hearing him call me baby for the tenth time, it sounds so sexy coming from him.

I smile and go up to him and hug him one last time. Knowing, this will be the last time I’ll be seeing him in real life for a long time. 

I love you Zayn I think to myself, as I bury my face into his neck, ..More than anything.

I pull away from him and look at him and smile. He smiles back and says six little words that made my heart skip a beat.

"I want to see you again."


End file.
